There's Always a Bigger Fish
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: "There's always a bigger fish." It was a saying that applied to both the aquatic life of Naboo, and the Order of the Sith.


_A/N_

 _Awhile back I read the claim that the planet core sequence in_ The Phantom Menace _is actually of thematic symbolism. The core demonstrates that "there's always a bigger fish," which ties into the Order of the Sith. That there's always the apprentice (Maul, in this case), who answers to the master (Sidious). Personally, I doubt this is the case, but I'm all for people drawing their own interpretations. As flawed as it is, I still actually enjoy_ The Phantom Menace _, and I do think it and the prequels certainly have thematic weight, even if it could have been conveyed better._

 _Course that was only the idea for the oneshot. I ended up making it Anakin/Obi-Wan friendship because...well, reasons. Nine year olds aren't ones for discussing politics or the Sith after all (Anakin already knowing about them in the old EU notwithstanding)._

* * *

 **There's Always a Bigger Fish**

Theed was beautiful.

It was only now that he could take it in, as he could walk through the city's streets without being shot at. Here, from the sterile interior of a Trade Federation battleship, or the wastes of Tatooine, or the concrete jungle that was Coruscant. Here, that he could walk along the edge of the Solleu River, and take in the air, and the sounds of a city finally returning to life.

 _And how many do not live to see this return?_

Obi-Wan tried not to think about it. The dead were with the Force. The living remained tied to the physical. Qui-Gon…he winced, as his pace increased. Qui-Gon was gone. He now had the rank of Jedi knight. And, less than a day after obtaining that rank, less than half a day since his master's body had been cremated, he had his first apprentice. An apprentice that was sitting on the wharf by the river, looking at a group of ducks like he'd never seen them before.

 _Probably hasn't._

His pace slowed, and he sat by the boy. Anakin's gaze remained over the river. Obi-Wan watched as he reached for his hair, running a hand through what remained of it. Watched as he played with his padawan's braid.

"You'll get used to it."

Anakin looked at him.

"The braid," Obi-Wan said. "It irritated me as a padawan as well."

Anakin still didn't say anything. Instead he just kept sitting there. Obi-Wan watched as he picked up a pebble. And watched a few seconds later as the ducks took flight as the pebble went skimming across the water by them.

"Nice."

Anakin let out a snort. But Obi-Wan could sense the boy's unease.

"There's so much water here."

Unease that went beyond Qui-Gon.

"I mean…mum told me about other planets," Anakin continued. "Gas planets, ice planets, lava planets." He sighed. "Water planets." He plopped in another pebble. "But I mean…well…" He looked at Obi-Wan. "How many planets have you seen?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I lost count."

"I'll see more," said Anakin confidently. "Now that I'm a Jedi."

"Jedi initiate," said Obi-Wan. "To reach the position of Jedi is a long road Anakin. I trust in Qui-Gon's faith and-"

"I'll be a Jedi," Anakin declared. "I'll do it. And then I'll go where I want. And see mum again. And free the slaves. Even Padme."

Obi-Wan decided to let the boy have his dreams. He was nothing if not headstrong. An eventual asset perhaps, but for now, something he would have to temper. The same way Qui-Gon had done for him.

"They talked about a Sith," Anakin continued. "Masters Windu and Yoda. That the spikey guy who killed…" He didn't say anything, but Obi-Wan could see his lip tremble. "They said he could have been an apprentice. Not a master."

"It's a possibility," Obi-Wan said.

"So what do you think?" Anakin asked, turning his gaze to his master. "Tell me."

It was an order. And Obi-Wan wondered how he should respond.

"Well?"

"What do I think?" he mused. "I think…that there's always a bigger fish."

He snorted himself, even as Anakin raised an eyebrow. A bigger fish. He remembered the trip through the planet core, how fish of various sizes and species had tried to eat them, and each other, and in doing so, allowed their bongo to make it through to Theed. To surface not so far from where they were currently sitting.

"Bigger fish," Anakin said. "As in, there's always something bigger to fight? To deal with?"

"In a sense," Obi-Wan murmured. "The galaxy has no shortage of surprises. But one should never approach them with the notion that conflict is the first, or only option."

"But the Sith," Anakin argued. "You'll fight them, right? If there's another Sith out there, you'll…you'll…"

He trailed off. This time, his jaw kept straight. But there was no masking the boy's feelings. He wore them as plainly as his clothes. And again, Obi-Wan wondered what to do? Comfort him? State that all died in the end, and such was the way of the universe?

"Master Obi-Wan…" Anakin began. "I…I mean…thank you."

"What for?"

"For agreeing to teach me. I know that the Jedi don't want it."

"The Jedi have given me their blessings Anakin."

"I know, but, they don't want it. They didn't want it on Coruscant, and they don't want it now." Anakin's gaze narrowed for a moment, before continuing. "What I mean is…thanks. And…I mean…I won't let you down." He got to his feet, bringing his head level to Obi-Wan's own given the difference in height. "And Qui-Gon. Or…well…"

Obi-Wan smiled. For the first time in a long while, he smiled. It felt good.

"You're welcome," he said. "And remember, there's always a bigger fish."

"What does that mean?"

Obi-Wan got to his feet. "That there are those who could be more powerful in the Force than anything seen before. And if that's true…well, we can find out, shan't we?"

Anakin couldn't have known about the Prophecy of the Chosen One. In time, it would be divulged to him. In time, its validity would be discovered. But for now…

Well, for now, they were but two fish in a pond. A very large pond.

A pond the size of a galaxy.


End file.
